Leland Jones and Billy Orser
Leland Jones and Billy Orser are minor antagonists in David Cronenberg's 2005 film A History of Violence, which is loosely based on a 1997 graphic novel of the same name by John Wagner and Vince Locke. Leland and Billy are a duo of vicious serial killing thieves who are on a cross-country killing spree, murdering, robbing and/or raping everyone they come across, until their crimes are eventually and abruptly stopped by Tom Stall, the main protagonist of the movie. Leland Jones was portrayed by , and Billy Orser was portrayed by . Biography Leland and Billy are first introduced in the opening of the film, when they are about to depart from a secluded motel early on in the morning, where they were resting the previous night. Leland suggests Billy that they should keep heading east and avoid big cities in order to avoid legal trouble. Leland goes back inside and checks both of the out of the motel. Back in the car, Leland notices that they are running out of water and sends Billy back inside to fetch some. Inside, it is revealed that both Leland and Billy have murdered the entire staff of the motel service and robbed their cash register. Suddenly, a little girl comes outside from the back room, weeping. Billy calms her down, only to grab her pistol and murder her as well. Later, both Leland and Billy come across the town of Millbrook, Indiana, where the film takes place. Already nighttime, they decide to head to the local diner, run by Tom Stall. Tom informs both Leland and Billy that they are about to close. Leland acts initially friendly, but starts showing increasingly hostile and aggressive behavior towards Tom when the latter refuses to serve him some coffee. Tom eventually pours them some coffee and when one of the waitresses is about to leave, Billy suddenly and violently grabs her and shoves her on a chair while ordering her not to move, groping her and overall, making sexually deprived advances towards her. Tom informs Leland that they can have everything in the cash register, even though it doesn't mount to much. Leland tells that he already knows it, before pulling a pistol and taking everyone hostage, with the intention on killing them all. He then furiously orders Billy to rape the waitress, just to "show this asshole we mean business". When Billy is about to make his move, Tom then disarms Leland by smashing the coffee pan over his head. Billy pulls out his weapon and is about to shoot Tom, but Tom takes Leland's handgun and kills Billy with surprising skill and precision. Leland takes out a knife and stabs Tom in the foot, so Tom shoots him as well. This makes Tom a local hero of the town and a celebrity, which starts off the main plot of the movie, when Carl Fogarty, a hardened gangster from Philadelphia arrives at town with an intent on taking revenge against Tom, who is eventually revealed to have been Joey Cusack in earlier life, a particularly violent and ruthless hitman. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Misogynists Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Partners in Crime